This invention relates to large dynamic range light detection and more particularly to a system for use in fluorescence readers to accommodate large dynamic ranges while maintaining optimal signal-to-noise performance.
Fluorescence readers are often used for re-sequencing or gene expression studies. In these systems, light such as that from a laser is directed onto a target which may include molecules capable of fluorescing. The emitted fluorescent light is then detected and analyzed. Detection is often accomplished using a photomultiplier tube in which incident light falls upon a photocathode thereby liberating primary electrons via the photoelectric effect. These primary electrons encounter structures known as dynodes to release secondary electrons. The electrons migrate to an anode and produce a current pulse. The dynamic range of the photomultiplier tube (PMT) is the ratio of the strongest expected signal to the weakest expected signal. At the low end of the signal range it is advantageous to count photons while at the high end such counting may no longer be possible due to pulse overlap and for other reasons.
A brute-force approach to the large dynamic range problem is to increase measurement (averaging) time to extend the detection range toward lower signal levels. While other solutions are available (compare, for example, a quantum photometer in xe2x80x9cThe Art of Electronicsxe2x80x9d by Horowitz and Hill, P. 998, ISBN 0-521-37095-7, Second Edition 1989), they do not permit the fast (pixel times on the order of microseconds) simultaneous measurement of current and fast photon counting. The present invention will increase dynamic range without increasing measurement or averaging time.
In one aspect, the system according to the invention for large dynamic range light detection includes a photomultiplier tube for receiving incident light photons and for generating an output electrical signal in response to the incident light. A discriminator/counter responds to the output signal from the photomultiplier tube to count photons for output signals below a first selected level. A charge integrator responds to the output signal from the photomultiplier tube to integrate the output signal for output signals above a second selected level. Control circuitry is provided responsive to the discriminator/counter and to the charge integrator so that dynamic range is increased. In one embodiment, control circuitry is provided to record outputs from the discriminator/counter and from the charge integrator. In another embodiment, the control circuitry selects an output either from the discriminator/counter or from the charge integrator or a linear combination of the two based on strength of the output signal and stores the selected output. The control circuitry may be a digital signal processor.
In another aspect, the system of the invention for increasing dynamic range includes a photomultiplier tube for receiving incident light photons and generating output electrical signal in response to the incident light. An analog-to-digital converter responds to the output signal to generate a digital signal, and a digital signal processor operates on the digital signal. The digital signal processor is programmed to analyze the signal to determine whether the signal is within a photon counting range or within an integrating range. The digital signal processor is further programmed to mimic photon counting when the signal is in the photon counting range or to integrate the signal when the signal is in the integrating range and to generate an output. A photomultiplier tube preamplifier circuit may be provided to broaden pulses from the photomultiplier tube to cover several sampling intervals.
In yet another aspect, the system according to the invention for large dynamic range light detection includes at least one asymmetric beam splitter for receiving incident light and to direct a larger fraction of the incident light to one photomultiplier tube and to direct a smaller fraction of the incident light to at least one other photomultiplier tube. In a preferred embodiment, the photomultiplier tube receiving the larger fraction of incident light is operated in a photon counting mode and the photomultiplier tube receiving the smaller fraction of the incident light is operated in an integrating mode. A suitable larger fraction is 90% of the incident light and a suitable smaller fraction is 10% of the incident light. A suitable beam splitter is uncoated glass. A digital signal processor may be provided for operating on the signals from the photomultiplier tubes. It is also preferred that a fast modulator be provided to attenuate the incident light based on an actual signal thus resulting in dynamic compression.
The different aspects of the present invention extend signal dynamic range to allow photon counting at the low end of the dynamic range and extend the range up to a maximum light load that the light detector can accommodate. The systems of the invention allow covering dynamic ranges that are limited by the photon counting detection limit at the lower end and by the destruction threshold of the PMT at the high end. The present invention makes it possible to achieve dynamic ranges of 104 and more.